New Heaven, Old Hell
by scamperdoodles
Summary: PRBlack hole high crossover Corrine is Shane’s close cousin. Tori and Dustin know her and her friends. What happens when the Blake Holesy gang came to Blue Bay Harbour?
1. Why are you here?

New Heaven, Old Hell 

Summary – Corrine is Shane's close cousin. Tori and Dustin know her and her friends. What happens when the Blake Holesy gang came to Blue Bay Harbour?

A/N – everyone is 18 except Hunter who is 19.

Why are you here?

Storm chargers

"Hi, how may I help you?" Kelly asked cheerily.

"Hey Kels, I was just wondering if Shane was here?"

"Oh, yeah sure just a sec." Kelly walked into the back room where the guys were.

The guys being: Hunter, Shane, Dustin, and Tori. Blake had left and disowned everyone for a racing career.

"Hey guys!" Kelly greeted "hey Shane there is a pretty girl out front asking for you."

"Oh, cool." Shane joked to his girlfriend as he walked out to the front.

"Corrine! Oh my gosh! Its soo god to see you!"

Shane grabbed his cousin into a big hug.

"Good to see you too cuz." Corrine said once they pulled apart.

Shane looked over beside Corrine and saw Josie, her friend, who he considered to be like a sister to him.

And she also thought of him as a brother.

"Hey bro! What don't I get a hug?" He walked over and gave the 'petite' girl a hug.

"Ah, no way dude!" Dustin exclaimed when he saw who had come.

"Hey Dustin." Corrine said as she was swept up into yet another hug.

Both Corrine and Dustin considered each other like siblings.

"Yes way dude!" Josie said beside him.

Dustin looked over and saw who it was and gave her a hug and when they pulled back he kissed her.

"That's a better way to say hello to your girlfriend." Tori said as she observed the scene before her.

She was soon pulled into a tight hug from her two best girlfriends.

"Hey guys."

"So, Corrine what are you guys doing here? Not that I mind a visit from my very favourite cousin." Shane asked.

"Well my mom and dad are on vacation so I was kinda hoping that I could crash at your house for a while." Corrine explained. "I mean if that's ok?"

"Of course it is cuz." Shane gave her another quick hug.

"And Josie why are you here? As if I need to ask." Tori said.

"Well I am here to see Dustin and because well I, um… uh." she looked over at Corrine.

"Why don't we sit down." Corrine said to the group.

A/N i hope you guys like it please read and review.


	2. The Bedroom Tour

AN sorry I haven't updated in so long. But here it is I felt it was a long enough delay. And don't forget to review if I should continue or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"why don't we sit down". Corrine said to the group.

After everyone was seated, Josie and Dustin in the chair, Josie on his lap, Josie tried again to explain her other reason to be visiting.

"well, umm," Josie swallowed back tears. "my mom disowned me and I have nowhere else to go so um…here I am." Josie burst into tears and was instantly comforted by Dustin's arms around her.

Tori and Shane just looked on with shock and sadness. Tori got up and walked over to the small red-head. She then pulled her into a big comforting hug.

"We're all here Jo, we'll help you get through this". Tori said as she pulled away from the hug and went back to her seat.

Josie looked up at shane who looked lost and sad for his 'sister'. Josie and shane got up at the same time and shane pulled her into another bear hug as a new batch of tears started.

"well I for one feel like some comfort food. How bout everyone else?" tori asked and received a chorus of yes'.

The three girls headed out to the guys new house, the boys still had about an hour of work but promised to come over as soon as they were done.

Tori, Hunter, shane and Dustin had all pitched in and bought this new house. It was fairly big and was in the country but still on the water. The house had four bedrooms, shane's, dustin's, tori and Hunter's and a guest room.

The girls got our of the van and headed up the stairs onto the front porch.

"Tor, this is amazing!" josie said as they walked in through the front door and into the hallway.

"thanks" the girls smiled at eachother.

"well, I'll get you two settled upstairs." Tori started up the stairs with the other two following her. "ok so the bedroom tour". Tori said with a chuckle as she stood at the top of the stairs with her friends beside her.

"the first door on the left is the master bedroom AKA mine and Hunter's bedroom, the next one is Dustin's. the one across from Dustin's is Shane's and next to that is the guest room. Now I don't know whats happening with you, Jo, but I would imagine you're going to be bunking with Dustin. As for you Corr, the gues bedroom is all yours. Unless you have a visit from that boyfriend of yours".

Corrine blushed at that.

"which she probably will". Josie said sarcastically.

A/N don't forget to read and review


End file.
